


Amours contrariées

by Voracity



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais bien facile de tomber amoureux. Encore moins lorsque cette personne est votre meilleur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amours contrariées

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonjour~
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Amour Sucré appartient à l'équipe de Beemoov.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

Lysandre sortit de la douche, accompagné d'un jet de vapeur, faisant grogner son frère lorsque celui-ci put enfin accéder à la salle de bain.

Dans sa tête, les paroles de sa dernière composition se bousculaient, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il sourit lorsqu'il repensa à la confusion dont avait été victime cette pauvre Sue qui avait cru qu'il déclarait son amour à Castiel.

Soupirant, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, habillé à moitié.

-Où tout cela nous mènera-t-il ? Chuchota-t-il dans le calme de sa chambre.

Il revit un instant le visage en transe, les gouttes de sueur parsemant son corps, le regard flou, le sourire passionné... Il n'y avait vraiment que lors des concerts que Castiel se déchaînait de cette manière, attisant sa flamme.

Car, oui, il éprouvait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami et il ignorait parfaitement la teneur des siens.

Il préférait alors souffrir en silence, profiter de cette amitié complice aussi longtemps que possible.

Boutonnant sa chemise avec lenteur, il frôla du bout des doigts le tatouage entre ses omoplates. Lorsqu'il l'avait montré à Castiel, celui-ci avait eu un petit sourire et avait avoué ne pas avoir le courage de s'en faire un, malgré son envie.

-Lysandre, si tu continues de rêvasser, tu vas être en retard, le prévint Leigh depuis le couloir.

Soupirant de nouveau, il mit en place sa Lavallière et sortit de sa chambre avec son sac de cours.

-Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il.

Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

-Pile au bon moment ! Entre, Castiel, c'est ouvert, lui annonça Leigh.

Faisant ce qui lui avait été demandé, le rouge salua son ami et le frère de celui-ci, rappelant qu'il viendrait le chercher tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se souvenir du chemin entre chez lui et le lycée.

Soupirant intérieurement, Lysandre salua son aîné et quitta l'appartement en bonne compagnie.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant les premiers temps, le temps d'émerger chacun de son côté, puis ils purent parler de musique.

Lorsque le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée, il fallut toute la persuasion de Lysandre pour que son ami en descende après qu'il ait vu les faux jumeaux blonds tourner au coin de la rue.

Lysandre ne put, d'ailleurs, s'empêcher de sourire discrètement lorsque Castiel maugréa des malédictions à l'encontre du délégué et de sa sœur qui ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

Il était drôle, ainsi, avec sa moue à la fois boudeuse et colérique, ses yeux brillants de rage contenue et ses muscles crispés.

Pendant un temps, il avait considéré Nathaniel comme un rival, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien. Ce n'était "que" quelqu'un que le rouge n'aimait pas.

-Castiel, soupira-t-il faussement en attrapant son poing fermé. On va être en retard.

-On vient juste d'arriver, fit remarquer son ami en arquant un sourcil. On a plus de vingt minutes d'avance !

-Tu ne voulais pas que je te donne les cours que tu avais ratés ?

Son "ennemi" relégué au dernier rang, Castiel suivit son ami qui se félicita d'avoir évité un énième conflit.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un rival, mais il accaparait beaucoup trop ses pensées !

Trouver une salle de classe vide fut simple. Intéresser Castiel aux maths le fut bien moins.

Il ronchonnait tout bas, frappant la mesure de son crayon, regardait ailleurs et faisait la grimace. Bref, l'élève le moins intéressé du monde.

Mais Lysandre possédait des trésors de patience insoupçonnés, en plus de profiter de la vision rapprochée du visage de l'élu de son cœur. Et, effectivement, c'est lui qui finit vainqueur de cette étude improvisée, bien que ce ne fut pas de la tarte.

-Et on a quoi, d'ailleurs, comme cours ?

Semblant goûter le moment, Lysandre prit tout son temps pour répondre, rangeant ses affaires.

-Mathématiques.

Et il s'enfuit d'un pas mesuré, profitant du temps d'assimilation de son ami pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Et, ça ne manqua pas, une fois l'information relayée au cerveau, le hurlement de rage ne fut manqué par personne. Ni la flammèche rougeoyante qui fonçait sur son meilleur ami et lui sautait dessus pour faire semblant de l'étrangler.

Lysandre rit doucement en réponse, tentant mollement de se défendre, sachant que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Comme si Castiel pouvait tuer quelqu'un en plein jour et devant autant de témoins !

En tout cas, il devait être le seul à penser ça, car bien vite Nathaniel survint, alerté par Mélodie et Sue. La peste de ces deux-là !

Après qu'ils eurent répété plusieurs fois que ce n'était qu'une blague, et prononcé un tonneau de fausses excuses, ils purent enfin reprendre leur chemin jusqu'à la salle de leur premier cours, bien que ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur pour l'un des deux.

-C'est chiant, se plaignit celui-ci.

-Tu exagères, le cours n'a commencé que depuis vingt minutes.

-Eh bien c'est chiant depuis vingt putain de minutes.

-Tu es vulgaire, commenta Lysandre.

-Et toi, coincé, répliqua son ami en regardant par la fenêtre.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, autant car il n'y avait rien à dire que parce que le prof les surveillait.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Castiel de faire des esclandres. Non, il était plutôt silencieux dans sa rebelle attitude.

Lysandre, bien qu'excentrique, était bon élève et calme, deux traits de personnalité qui plaisaient aux professeurs.

Deux personnalités bien différentes qui ne se seraient peut-être jamais connues si ils n'avaient pas partagé la même passion. La musique. La musique qui les avait rapprochés, la musique qui permettait à Lysandre de mettre son cœur à nu sous couvert de nouvelles chansons, la musique qui mettait Castiel dans un état second et si magnifique...

La musique.

La musique. La musique. La musique.

Encore elle, toujours elle.

-Lysandre ?

Sortant de ses pensées, l'interpellé cilla tout en se tournant vers son ami qui l'observait d'un air suspicieux.

-Si le cours te soûle à ce point, on aurait pu le sécher comme j'en avais l'idée, râla Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, sourit-il.

Reprenant son exercice, Lysandre se concentra sur ça et rien d'autre, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées triviales. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Ce n'était... Pas important.

De nouveau, son esprit se désintéressa du cours, ses yeux passant et repassant sur le profil boudeur de son ami qui tentait de résoudre tant bien que mal les exercices.

Lorsque Lysandre se reprit, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la cloche ne sonne une fois de plus. Qu'avaient-ils, déjà ?

Il se laissa porter par les événements toute la journée, un peu absent, inquiétant Castiel qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il aurait été capable de se faire enfermer dans le CDI tellement il était inattentif !

-Lysandre, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? S'enquit-il de nouveau.

" _Non_ ", avait-il envie de lui répondre. " _Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai envie de me livrer à toi. De te faire découvrir une autre facette de ma personnalité. De te livrer mon cœur avec des mots destinés à ton unique personne. De te faire comprendre que ces chansons que tu imagines pour une autre te sont destinées..._ "

-Bien sûr Castiel, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Se contenta-il de dire.

Son ami lui aurait bien énuméré tout ce qui avait rendu son comportement étrange, mais le regard vairon qui s'était posé sur lui l'en dissuada. Lysandre n'avait pas envie de parler. D'en parler.

Alors il abandonna. Après tout, son ami avait bien droit à son jardin secret, non ?

Après, si ce jardin secret le minait autant, il ferait mieux de changer de désherbant...

-Si t'as besoin de te confier, je serai là, okay ? Déclara-t-il, évitant tout contact oculaire, mal à l'aise avec cette situation.

Touché, son ami le remercia de cette attention et lui assura qu'il y pensera en temps voulu. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'éclaircir l'esprit, passer à autre chose et continuer de composer.

Après tout, la vie continuait, non ?


End file.
